


I'll Be Fine

by RazzyNuke639



Series: The Dying Hunter [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Drinking, F/M, On a hunt, reader has cancer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzyNuke639/pseuds/RazzyNuke639
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The readers boyfriend Sam finds the reader's doctors report, and it reveals the reader has been hiding something from the brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> First work in this fandom. Sorry for any errors. enjoy : )

“I’m going to go get a drink” you say as you set your papers, that you just got from your doctor, on the kitchen table.

“Okay, if you see dean tell him I think I found a hunt close by.” Sam said as you were walking out the door.

****

You and Dean came back after about three hours. Unlike most normal brothers, this didn’t bother Sam. You and Dean had never liked each other that way.

“So, what did you find?” Dean asked.

“Not sure,” Sam said, “six people have gone missing in the past month and a half.” Dean gave him a look like it was nothing unusual. “All in the same area, three days after they go missing their head is found in their home.” Dean walked to the fridge, grabbed a drink, and we and sat down on the couch. “So that’s it, we’re just going to ignore all of this.”

“No, I just am enjoying our night off. You should try it sometime.” Dean said with a smile.

“So…” Sam said as he turned to you. “I… looked at your paperwork.”

“You looked at my paperwork!”

“You hadn’t said anything. I just wanted to check if anything was wrong. You can’t just keep hiding this.”

“Well, I was doing pretty good at it.” You said.

Dean had a very confused look. “Wait, what are you talking about?”

“(Y/N) has cancer.” 

“Great, thanks for telling him Sam!”

“He was going to find out eventually. Look, I’m here for you, and I won’t let anything happen to you. I know you don’t want to talk about this, but we need to. We can’t just keep hunting like this isn’t a problem.”

“I’m going to be fine.” You say still not lowering your voice.

“Um, guys maybe we should keep our voices down. After all it’s late and our neighbors are probably-“

“SHUT THE HELL UP!” you and Sam both yell at Dean.

“(Y/N), the same cancer killed you parents.” Sam said. You could see the concern in his eyes, but you were still too furious to care.

“Look, I know you are my boyfriend, but you shouldn’t have to deal with this, you shouldn’t have to deal with me. You’re right I don’t want to be having this conversation, and I never wanted to have any stress put on you. When I get back I don’t want to talk about it!”

You turned and opened the door to leave, but Sam grabbed your hand that was closing the door behind you. Sam looked at you, but you avoided eye contact “Please” is all he said.

“No!” you said. “This isn’t going to stop me from going on hunts and doing whatever I want to do. Now let go of me!” you jerked your hand away and waved your other hand which had the information for the hunt and the impala keys.

*Sam’s POV*

Dean walked back into the room, and Sam hadn’t noticed he had left while you were arguing. “Keys are on the table” he said. 

“She took them with her.”

“What the hell Sammy!” Dean walked over and angrily took a second drink from the fridge.

“Sorry, I didn’t notice she had them until she slammed the door.”

“Really, you didn’t notice your girlfriend take my keys to baby. You should be the one thinking straight here, (Y/N) and I were the two drinking for the past three hours.”

“Dean, I don’t know what to do.” Sam said his voice lowering and he sat down at the table. “She took the research too. There are a lot of different locations it could lead her to. This is too dangerous. We aren’t even sure what this is yet. There was a big reason I didn’t want her to do this hunt, especially by herself. All six victims were women.”

“You let her take the papers too!” Dean noticed how worried Sam looked. “Don’t worry. We’ll find her before anything happens to her or baby.”

“Dean, I don’t know where to even start to look for her.”

“Don’t worry she’ll probably stay at another hotel or go back to the bar. She drank more than I did, hopefully she will decide to stop and not risk crashing baby.”


End file.
